Death's Champion
by DinglberrySauce
Summary: Naruto unlocks the power of the First Horseman of the Apocalypse; Death. At the same time, a great evil has awoken in the Elemental Nations. How will Naruto defeat this evil that will soon consume the great Shinobi Lands?


Hey guys, DinglberrySauce here! Yes, I will still be writing Menms Rises, but I will be writing this story at the same time. This is my first crossover fanfiction, and Naruto will be godlike. Anyways, Enjoy the first installation of Death's Champion!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Darksiders...that would be pretty cool if I did.

o0o0o0o

Chapter 1: Awakening

"W-Why?"

"I don't know. My body just...moved."

Sasuke fell into Naruto's arms as he was losing conciousness. He looked the blonde haired Genin in the eyes. "H-He's still out there...my brother. I need to kill him..." Sasuke trailed off as he was caught by the hands of death. (A/N: He's not really dead, but you know...death-like state, and all of that stuff.) Tears started rolling down Naruto's cheeks, and he blacked out.

=Naruto's Mindscape=

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Naruto's eyes flew open, and took note of his surroundings. He was in...a sewer? How did he get here? What happened to Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, and Sasuke? These thoughts were cut off as he felt this feeling. a felling that he couldn't describe, but it seemed to...attract him towards the source.

Walking down the long corridors, he came to a stop when he was facing a cage that was larger than the Hokage Monument. In the middle of the bars was a piece of paper with the Kanji for 'Seal' written on it.

"So, my vessel has finally come to give me a visit after all these years?" Said a deep voice that sent chills down Naruto's spine. Behind the bars, two large red eyes with demonic black slits ofr pupils manifested. The shadows of the cage seemed to retreat, and unveiled a ridiculously large fox with nine tails.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly but other than that, he was unnerved. Right now he was in the face of the famous Kyuubi no Yoko. It was bound to happen, but ot was surprising nonetheless.

"Kyuubi." Naruto stated, making the fox chuckle. "Fearless, even in the face of a demon. You are just like your father, kit." Kyuubi said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Contrary to popular belief Naruto actually did know his father, he just didn't tell people that he knew. Just like he made people believe that he was a stupid dobe that couldn't even do a bunshin. "I'm just like my father?" He asked.

"Yes, your father was fearless even in the face of deities like us." Came a raspy, yet deep voice.

Naruto turned spun around, and came face to face to a person with pale skin, bulky muscles, long black hair, and a skull on his face that emphasized his glowing orange eyes. The person was wearing a ragged purple hooded cloak, black fingerless gloves, black leather trousers, and black boots.  
On his waist was two scythes that were clearly created by the gods due to the design of the blades. "Death." Kyuubi greeted.

Death nodded. "Kurama." The horseman turned to Naruto. "We can have small talk later. Naruto, right now we are in your mindscape and the reason we brought you here is your future." Death informed.

Naruto had a confused look on his face and asked. "My future? Who are you anyways?" Death chuckled, it was the kind of chuckle that you would expect someone like him to have. "I am Death, one of the Four Horseman of the Charred Council. I was sent into this seal by Shinigami-sama when Kurama was sealed in here by your father. As for your future, well...your future is to slay those who have brought great frustration upon my master." Before Naruto could input his opinion, Death raised his hand and sent a purple wave of energy that consumed his body.

=Outside Naruto's Mindscape=

Steam started rising from Naruto's body as he dropped Sasuke's lifeless corpse to the ground. He stood up, and purple, and black chakra suddenly erupted around him, and consumed him once again.

After a few minutes of waiting, the chakra subsided and the Masked Nin's eyes widened behind her mask. 'What kind of transformation is this?' she thought.

Naruto's appearance changed dramatically. He was now a few inches taller than what Sasuke was. His hair had grown down to the middle of his back, and was now straight. He was wearing a ragged purple hooded cloak with spiky pauldrons, a black sleeveless shirt, black leather trousers, black fingerless gloves, and black boots.  
Strapped to his waist were two scythes that were clearly created by the gods due to the design of the blades. (A/N: Deja vu, right?) Under the hood, you could see two bangs hanging down and his now orange eyes glowing like that of an ethereal warrior.

Naruto moved his hand in a sweeping motion, and all of the mirrors shattered. The Masked Nin jumped out of the mirror that she was in, and fell to the ground. Now pointing his open hand at the masked nin, a purple hand shot out of his arm and grabbed her, pulling the masked nin towards him.

Naruto grabbed the nin by the neck, and poked the mask that she was wearing. A blipping noise sounded as a ripple of energy went throught the mask. It then turned to sand, and made a pile on the ground.

Seeing the masked nin's face, Naruto was a bit shocked. "Haku?"

"P-Please Naruto, kill me." She said making Naruto shake his head. "No, you have done no wrong doings. It would be against my master to kill someone that hasn't done anything wrong." He informed, dropping her to the ground.

=With Kakashi and Zabuza=

'T-That chakra! Has the seal broken? No...this chakra...it is even more evil than the Kyuubi's. It feels like...Death itself.' Kakashi thought with a bit of fear.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he pulled out a scroll and spread his blood along the Kanji. "If your eyes don't work, use your nose." Kakashi said as a poof of smoke came from the scroll. Throught the mist came a slight pained yell. The mist cleared, and Zabuza could be seen with multiple ninja hounds biting onto his limbs. "D-Damn you Kakashi." Zabuza said though his pain. Kakashi made some handsigns, and lightning sparked around his hand.

"It looks like the Demon of the Mist is really just a baby demon." Came a voice. Both of the Jounin looked towards the end of the bridge, and saw a short man in a suit with a small army of thugs behind him. "Gato." said Zabuza, looking back at the Copy Nin. "Well, it looks like we aren't enemies anymore Kakashi." He said making said Jounin nod in agreement. He released the ninja hounds, and Zabuza picked up Kubikiribocho. "I knew you would betray me, Gato. I'll have to take care of you."

"That won't be nessecary." Both of the Jounins looked towards the source of the deep, menacing voice only to see a person that was slightly intimidating. Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" He asked making the person chuckle. "C'mon Kakashi-sensei, surley you can recognize your sensei's son." He said in amusement.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "N-Naruto? What happened to you?" Naruto's orange eyes glowed making chills go down everyone's spine. "Something that should've happened long ago." He said, taking the scythes from him waist. He started walking towards the small army of thugs.

"Ha! Go home kid! You have no chance of beating us!" Said a random thug. Naruto chuckled once again before he disappeared. Everyone started looking around until they felt a presence above them. They looked up, and saw Naruto floating in the air with skeletal wings protruding from his back.  
His two scythes were now joined to create one that was made completely out of bone.

"Kid? I'm not kid, I am your end." Naruto said as he flew down at speeds that even Kakashi couldn't follow with his sharingan. Naruto landed in the army with a delicate tap, and a purple aura surrounded him. It took the shape of what many people would believe the shinigami would look like.  
It was a ethereal figure made out of pure chakra that had the same outfit as Naruto, only it's hands had no skin or muscle, they were completely skeletal. Naruto swung his blade, and the entity followed. A giant wave of purple, and black chakra cut through a third of the army.

Naruto separated his two scythes, and started cutting down the bandits at blinding speeds. Blood was flying everywhere.

=In the battle=

Naruto ducked under a sword that would've decapitated him and cut the thug's stomach open, spilling his intensines on the ground. One thug threw a kunai with an explosive tag on it. Naruto grabbed the kunai out of the air, and ripped the tag off. He planted the explosive tag on the chest of a bandit and threw the kunai back towards the person who threw it, he spun around and kicked the bandit with the 'explosive chest' (A/N: XD) towards a small group of bandits that caught him. The tag exploded, and limbs were sent flying. Naruto spun around, and decapitated a thug that was about to hit him with a club. He grabbed the clue, and threw it at another thugs, smashing his face in.

Naruto jumped out of the army, and clapped his hands into the snake seal. "Kuchiyose: Shisha no Taito (Summoning: Rise of the Dead)." Suddenly, a green aura surrounded the corpses of the dead thugs, and they started coming back to life back to life, and were attacking the remaining one that were living. It was a sight that was truly amazing.

In seconds, the walking corpses were standing like nothing happened. Naruto put his hand into the Horse seal, and yelled "Katon: Goka Messhitsu (Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction)." A giant wall of black and purple flames that spread to the ends of the bridge consumed the zombies.

Naruto took a deep breath, and turned around as a crow with green eyes came out of the nearby forest, and landed on his shoulder. "Hello, Dust." He said petting the crow softy on the head, making it caw in greeting.

Kakashi walked over while gaping at the power that Naruto displayed. "Naruto...Explain."

o0o0o0o

That's it! What did you think of this chapter?

I was thinking about making other Jinchuriki the champions of the other horseman War, Fury, and Strife but that will be revealed at the Chunin Exams.

Read &amp; Review I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and many more to come!

-DinglberrySauce 


End file.
